Posse:Wild Bunch
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse The "Wild Bunch" was founded during a bank raid in Blackwater. After they shot the former sherrif and 4 of his deputies, a long with 12 civilians they became famous and feared in the US. The Bunch has grown bigger and bigger. 88 criminals in general. Soon more raids followed along with other crimes. The Wild Bunch traveled to Mexico and continued their crimes there. The popular "Chuparosa slaughter" made them the Most Wanted in both, the US and Mexico. The sheriffs and the Mexican army got together and hunted the Bunch. The final showdown took place in Tumbleweed where the Wild Bunch got completely annihilated and the town destroyed after almost a week of war. In these days 86 criminals and 123 guardians of the law lost their life's. This Battle is also known as the "Great criminal Assault". The sheriffs searched the bodies but their leader couldn't be found.... Now, 5 years later rumors have it, that the "Wild Bunch" is about to recreate... ------ Posse aka Clan describes a group of people who like to play together now and then and enjoy the game. We like *Honesty *Loyality *Respect *Fun *Reliability *Teamplayers *Good grammar and the ability to spell full words We do not like *Archievemnt/Levelbooster *People who don't respect each other *Unreliability *"I do that on my own"ers Joining the posse Joining the Posse is hard, because noone never really knows when they appear and how they pick their members. Fact is that you don't find the Posse, they find you. But maybe these few steps could help: #Find a leader #Talk to her/him #Proof that you are good enough (level doesn't matter. Everyone once started, just be friendly and loyal) #Probably you have to beat a member in an event Hierarchy Everyone has a right for their opinions and can make decisions i.e. where to go, what to do (like Member A needs Solomons Folly, no problem we head there) So even though all members are equal in a way, some always are responsible for the actions, consequences and their reputation. Those are the leaders who founded the Posse and put their work into it. Members Leaders * 'Elyon '(PS Name LadyElyon in case you want to message) Not much is known about her childhood. She left her home in Mexico in the age of 10 only to find her way into minor criminals. As she grew 12 years old she sneaked into a bag and traveled to the US to start a new life. She learned english and in the age of 14 she was found by the former leader of the Wild Bunch. He took her and raised her to a criminal. Her skills with the knife were unreachable by any other Posse member. Elyon gained respect after she killed 3 members who tried to rape her. Since then she continued to follow the Bunch until the great slaughter in Tumbleweed. She hid in a secret dugout below the city jail and escaped the massacre... Now she wants to recreate the Wild Bunch * Others will be listed if they want, awaiting feedback if they want to be listed or not Other members * Members will be listed if they want, awaiting feedback if they want to be listed or not External links Website will either follow or not Category:Posses }}